Various methods for detecting the presence of an analyte in a sample of biological fluid through the use of immunochemistry have been described. In the so-called xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d method, for example, a target analyte such as an antigen is xe2x80x9csandwichedxe2x80x9d between a labeled antibody and an antibody immobilized onto a solid support. The assay is read by observing the presence and amount of bound antigen-labeled antibody complex. In the competition immunoassay method, antibody bound to a solid surface is contacted with a sample containing an unknown quantity of antigen analyte and with labeled antigen of the same type. The amount of labeled antigen bound on the solid surface is then determined to provide an indirect measure of the amount of antigen analyte in the sample.
Because these and other methods discussed below can detect both antibodies and antigens, they are generally referred to as immunochemical ligand-receptor assays or simply immunoassays.
Solid phase immunoassay devices, whether sandwich or competition type, provide sensitive detection of an analyte in a biological fluid sample such as blood or urine. Solid phase immunoassay devices incorporate a solid support to which one member of a ligand-receptor pair, usually an antibody, antigen, or hapten, is bound. Common early forms of solid supports were plates, tubes, or beads of polystyrene which were well known from the fields of radioimmunoassay and enzyme immunoassay. More recently, a number of porous materials such as nylon, nitrocellulose, cellulose acetate, glass fibers, and other porous polymers have been employed as solid supports.
A number of self-contained immunoassay kits using porous materials as solid phase carriers of immunochemical components such as antigens, haptens, or antibodies have been described. These kits are usually dipstick, flow-through, or migratory in design.
In the more common forms of dipstick assays, as typified by home pregnancy and ovulation detection kits, immunochemical components such as antibodies are bound to a solid phase. The assay device is xe2x80x9cdippedxe2x80x9d for incubation into a sample suspected of containing unknown antigen analyte. Enzyme-labeled antibody is then added, either simultaneously or after an incubation period. The device next is washed and then inserted into a second solution containing a substrate for the enzyme. The enzyme-label, if present, interacts with the substrate, causing the formation of colored products which either deposit as a precipitate onto the solid phase or produce a visible color change in the substrate solution. Baxter et al., EP-A 0 125 118, disclose such a sandwich type dipstick immunoassay. Kali et al., EP-A 0 282 192, disclose a dipstick device for use in competition type assays.
Flow-through type immunoassay devices were designed to obviate the need for extensive incubation and cumbersome washing steps associated with dipstick assays. Valkirs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,901, disclose a device comprising antibody (specific to a target antigen analyte) bound to a porous membrane or filter to which is added a liquid sample. As the liquid flows through the membrane, target analyte binds to the antibody. The addition of sample is followed by addition of labeled antibody. The visual detection of labeled antibody provides an indication of the presence of target antigen analyte in the sample.
Korom et al., EP-A 0 299 359, discloses a variation in the flow-through device in which the labeled antibody is incorporated into a membrane which acts as a reagent delivery system.
The requirement of multiple addition and washing steps with dipstick and flow-through type immunoassay devices increases the likelihood that minimally trained personnel and home users will obtain erroneous assay results.
In migration type assays, a membrane is impregnated with the reagents needed to perform the assay. An analyte detection zone is provided in which labeled analyte is bound and assay indicia is read. See, for example, Tom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,241, and Zuk, EP-A 0 143 574.
The sensitivity of migration type assays is frequently reduced, however, by the presence or formation in the sample of undesirable solid components which block the passage of labeled analyte to the detection zone. Assay sensitivity also declines when migration assay devices are flooded with too much liquid sample.
Migration assay devices usually incorporate within them reagents which have been attached to colored labels, thereby permitting visible detection of the assay results without addition of further substances. See, for example, Bernstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,853, May et al., WO 88/08534, and Ching et al., EP-A 0 299 428.
Among such labels are gold sol particles such as those described by Leuvering in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,734, dye sol particles such as described by Gribnau et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,932 and May et al., WO 88/08534, dyed latex such as described by May, supra, Snyder, EP-A 0 280 559 and 0 281 327, and dyes encapsulated in liposomes by Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,017. These colored labels are generally limited in terms of the immobilization methods which are suitable. Moreover, they require a relatively large amount of ligand molecule and can involve expensive reagents, thereby adding to the cost.